


Why?

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Minor Rebecca Holiday/Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Rex constantly asks "Why?" to Six and the others, but are they ready to answer the questions? Read to find out, no flames please, not a yaoi. Family Fluff sorta a tiny bit of Holix is you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever written fanfiction... and since I'm reposting all my FF.net stuff here I figured I'd go in order of publication.
> 
> ORIGINAL TEXT FROM FF.NET (oh god I got second hand embarrassment from reading this...)
> 
> A/N: I just randomly came up with this idea for young (about 10-years-old) Rex to ask these questions to Six who doesn't want to hear them…. Rated K but contains a tiny bit of romance implied by Rex. Young Rex is so cute! I only own the plot; if you want to borrow it let me know so I don't report you by accident.
> 
> Disclamer: I do not sadly own any of the characters or Generator Rex they are owned by Man Of Action, so don't sue me!

_Six's POV_

I sat down for my morning breakfast of coffee and a biscuit when out of no where came the voice that has plagued me since I found it.

"Six?" I ignore the voice hoping it will leave me in peace to enjoy my morning meal.

"Six? SixSixSixSixSix!"

No such luck for me today, I sigh. "What Rex."

"I want to ask a question, can I?" Rex asks me.

"You just did, what is your question?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"…" I look at the kid, while trying not to show any emotion or as little as I can. _'Why does he ask questions like that?'_ I wonder to myself.

"Well that is a question you have to ask Doctor Holiday."

Rex looks at me with a shocked expression. "Wait you don't know why the sky's blue? Well it's because someone long ago threw a bucket of paint and it stuck there, at least that's what Bobo told me."

"You get your information from a monkey that talks, and likes to pull pranks on people…."

"…." silence happens while I finish my coffee.

"Oh. Well I'll go ask Doc then." Rex leaves me to my breakfast finally.

* * *

 

_Holiday's POV_

"Doc why don't you ask Six out?"

"…" I look at my young charge with shock clearly described on my face. This is the third time since breakfast he's asked me that question. "Rex don't you have better things to do then to ask me why, why, why all the time?"

"No."

"Why don't you go talk to Six?"

"Six never answers my questions!" Rex whines. He gives me his best pouting face. I sigh "Then go talk to Bobo."

"But Six told me Bobo isn't a good person to ask questions because he pulls pranks on people!" _'_

_"S_ ix needs to learn to answer your questions before I have to." I mutter under my breath. "Rex, you don't ask people those types of question ok?"

"Fine, I'm going to see if anyone will answer anything I ask anytime I want!" He walks out in a huff. Peace and quiet at last

* * *

 

_Rex's POV_

      Today has been a boring day, no one answers the simplest questions and no one will play with me! I started this morning trying to get Six to talk but he gave me the 'Go pester Doctor Holiday' look so I gave up on that, then I went to Doc and she was too busy to answer some of my questions. So now I'm bored out of my mind. Oh I'll go talk to one of the grunts! Their perfect for talking to because they never do anything at Providence!

* * *

 

      Six walks down the hallway to talk to Doctor Holiday.

"Agent Six, there anything I can do to help?" She asks while looking over the latest test results for Rex.

"Uh, um yes I just wanted to know why Rex bothers me with useless questions." He answers.

"Well you _were_ the first person he saw when you found him, so I guess you're his 'father' figure so he goes to you for answers."

"Oh." Six pinches the bridge of his nose in the way he always does when contemplating something someone says. "Thank you Doctor Holiday." He leaves the room and walks towards Rex's room, if you can call it that, it's more of a broom closet than a real room.

-knocking-

 "Come in, if it's Bobo you had better have brought the chips!" Rex opens the door and sees Six standing there. "Oh Six, I um thought you were uh_"

"Bobo? I have your answer for you here." Six gives Rex a slip of paper from online.

"OH so that's why the sky's blue! Makes more sense than a paint can. BOBO I'm GOING TO GET YOU FOR LYING TO ME" Rex shouts, he then turns to Six and says "Six, why don't you ask Doctor Holiday out?"

 


	2. Why, Six?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N from FF.net (FML)  
> Holy sh*t it's been a while, but I got this one review for an extra chapter idea so yeah… Again all my Teen Titan and Young Justice Fics are on an indefinite Hiatus until my brain stops being a dumb-a**.
> 
> Endnote:  
> Okay so the credit for this goes to Guest Kate, thanks for the ideas. Oh and if any of my readers for Teen Titans and Young Justice happen upon this, please give me ideas for my currently unfinished stories, I NEED THEM!  
> (: :) Thanks cookies to all my reviewers, and happy giggles to my readers. (: :)
> 
> The nostalgia I got from this though...

Rex looks at Six innocently. In response Six growls and pulls out his Katanas.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to" He says grinning evilly.

"B-but I DOOOO!" Rex cries running away.

_Several Minutes of Searching Later…._

Six enters the small Doctor's office that Providence had provided for Rex and other injured evos.

"Six there you are! Why-" Holiday starts out saying but Six interrupts her.

"Have you seen-" Six notices Rex clinging onto Holiday's leg shaking in fear…

"REX!" Six snarls again producing the two sharp blades. Rex lets out a scream of fear and attempts to run away from his ninja-nanny.

'What the heck is going on?' Holiday thinks to herself while watching Six trying to catch Rex.

"I AM GOING TO GROUND YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Six yells when Rex pours hot coffee onto his green suit.

"AHHHHHHH. It's not like you don't have others exactly like that one!"

"This one happened to be my favorite suit!"

"WHAT? BUT THEY ALL LOOK ALIKE!"

Holiday sighs and leaves the room to get a fresh cup of coffee. In the hallway she runs into Bobo.

"What's going on in there?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Published On: 07-03-13

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published On: 03-06-13  
> Original Story:
> 
> [FanFiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7901295/1/Why)


End file.
